cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Principality of Sancriah
Location: The Gruul Cluster, Arotakh System Governing Structure: Feudal Principality Current Ruler/Leaders: '''Princess Edenya '''Population: A majority of turians, followed by major components of batarians, krogan, and salarians, followed by distinguished minorities of elcor, asari, and humans. History With the fall of the Theocracy of Gruul due to the the deposition of The One and Only Hierophant, as well as the ensuing exile of the previously ruling vassal family of the system, the resulting power vacuum that was left in their wake threatened to ruin centuries of development in the Arotakh system. The twelve warlords that now control the various farm-fortresses of the system's single planet warred against each other for many months after the Theocracy's collapse, in the hopes of obtaining complete control over the planet of Vedalk, as well as the system at large. The fighting was aggressive, both on the planet's surface and in orbit, as armies wrestled for control of the system's numerous shipyards and mineral deposits. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on the source of the story, none of the Twelve could gain any appreciable foothold outside of their already established territories. Over the course of the three years that the Arotakh Reformation took place, each faction had taken considerable losses in exchange for very little progress. Secondary plans were drawn and scrapped just as quickly. Outside intervention was considered unacceptable, considering each warlord's desire for complete autonomy, and the use of weapons of mass destruction would render the entire struggle pointless. In the end, their depleted armies were recalled to their own territories, and a tentative peace was brokered that would last another thirty years before the establishment of the Principality. Unable to establish combined ownership of the system's resources, economic growth had become stunted, and procurement of natural resources was inefficient and stagnant. Food was exported from their massive farms to the wider Gruul region, but in far lesser numbers than in the days of the Theocracy. However, the shackles of the previous regime could not be cast off forever, and the Arotakh nobility returned In 2176, bearing the ships of their extended families and sponsors. With the warlords' various fleets remaining both outdated and divergent from their fellows, victory in the face of such strength was improbable, if not inconceivable. The ultimatum submitted to the lords of Vedalk was lengthy, but considered beneficial by both parties. The Twelve's autonomy would remain intact in times of peace. Food produced and sold would have their trade coordinated under the Principality with minor tariffs added. The Principality would also adopt control of the planet's shipyards and mining interests, with percentages of profit offered to the warlord's planet-side interests, and would thus establish a unified defensive fleet for the protection of the entire system. The constitution was signed by all parties on the Princess Edenya's thirteenth birthday. Two years later, her parents yielded the authority of Arotakh, and Edenya took the throne. By then, the mines had been reopened, the shipyards once again occupied, and the united military force of the Principality of Sancriah had been established. For a time, the state of affairs did nothing but improve. There was order, and thus the young turian princess could devote most of her time learning the intricacies of administration. The Twelve were content with their own territories, experiencing a quality of life that had not been felt since the days of the Theocracy. In the year 2186, the Theocracy was resurgent. Urdnot Fal swept across each of the Gruul cluster's systems, subjugating or outright annihilating any nation that opposed the reunification of the old empire. Edenya, now twenty-three and somewhat accomplished in the art of politics and compromise, decided that resisting the new Heirophant was impractical. To throw away the peace that her mother and father spent thirty years trying to attain in the name of stubborn defiance would be unacceptable. The Principality declared itself adjoined to the Resurgent Theocracy. The Twelve protested, declaring the Principality a meaningless device. What was the point of establishing a unified defense, simply to bend the knee towards the first invader that considered the system a fine prize? There were talks of insurrection from the territories of the lords of Vedalk, and rumors abound that the princess herself had been indoctrinated by the Heirophant. In the end, the deceleration was not met with overt resistance. Weeks passed as the Principality prepared to go to war in support of the Reapers. Then the news came, broadcasted from the palace of the Hierophant himself. Fal was dead, and the Theocracy had collapsed once again. The Principality never actually fought in the name of the New Gods, but the damage was done. And the trust of the Twelve remains shaken to this day. Current Affairs After the end of the war, the Principality joined the Ad'Thoro Pact in earnest, and is also currently applying for membership in The High Republic of Orozvhad. Scouts and surveyors have been sent outside the system, searching for additional mineral interests to supplement the eezo and heavy metal deposits within their own territory. The Arotakh shipyards currently take work outsourced by nations with less intact infrastructure, gaining a tidy profit from the somewhat desperate nature of the current situation. The princess, currently in the eleventh year of her rule, continues to administrate the Principality with a practiced hand. Though there are still those who are convinced that her judgement has been impaired by the fall of the Reapers, having been in the first stages of indoctrination when the war had ended. The Principality is currently engaged in territorial disputes with the Church of the Divine Flame and Holy Void. Relations between the two are considered strained at best, and numerous acts of political maneuvering and what could be considered deniable military operations have been exchanged in the past few months. Category:Nations Category:Locations